


You Eat Cake?

by madeinessos



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Age of Heroes AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, asoiaf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: F/F T'Cherik drabbles and ficlets.





	1. Post-Infinity War

**Author's Note:**

> (350 words)

"What now?" Erika leaps off the tree's dark branch. She closes her eyes. Rolls her neck nonchalantly.

"N'Jadaka." Her cousin's voice is measured. Dipped in warmth. "I am happy to see you."

Erika snaps her eyes open. "You look tired."

She strides closer, away from the tree's vast purple shade. Her cousin's lips are soft under her thumb. "Still going around the West with your face bare?"

T'Challa doesn't move away. Her lips curve wider against Erika's fingers. "I am about to attend the Assembly."

"So you're ready?"

It all slips into place when T'Challa only clasps Erika's wrist.

Erika licks her own lips, trying to catch a satisfied snarl before it drips off her face.

"What do I always tell you?" she murmurs, wetly nipping at T'Challa's bottom lip. "You should always listen to me, Coz."

"I always listen to you." T'Challa's grip on her wrist tightens, before sliding down to Erika's hand and clutching it. "I always consider what you have to say, N'Jadaka. And in this instance I have decided you are the better option."

"So I'll do it. Like before. Right now?"

T'Challa nods. She moves her mouth away when Erika tries to plunge her tongue in. "For later," she says, eyes bright.

Erika's tempted to say: You're so sure I'll give you a later.

She doesn't. She's already setting to step off this ancestral plane, when T'Challa says: "And what do I always tell you? N'Jadaka. Do not go behind my back."

 

 

Erika wakes up in T'Challa's body.

The last time they did this was a couple of years after T'Challa was turned to dust. Now in the mirror, Erika spots the beginnings of grey hair on T'Challa's texturized curls. There's a new satisfying gauntness in T'Challa's cheeks, and shadows smudged under her eyes. There’s a new fatigue in T’Challa’s sleek arms.

But Erika is still strong.

Inside a locked drawer, a set of yellow lipstick tubes waits with the Assembly files.

T'Challa, that fake-coy fucker.

Smirking, Erika picks the last shade. Then she leans towards the mirror and paints T'Challa's plush lips in gold.


	2. A Song of Ice and Fire AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (310 words)  
> I've managed to snatch a few minutes of internet connection!! One day I'll manage to wrestle a piece into shape in just 100 words flat *sobs*

T’Challa ran through the storm and found her lady wife already in the midst of it.

Rain came pelting down in stinging drops. Thunder raged, and lightning tore the sky open. The wind shrieked, yanking at N’Jadaka’s hair and cloak, but she remained standing there with her face tipped up and her arms flung wide, laughing at the wrath of T’Challa’s parents, the gods.

And T’Challa could see why.

“It endures!” N’Jadaka yelled when she saw T’Challa. “It endures!”

The castle loomed before them, N’Jadaka’s seventh attempt to build one. It didn’t crumble like the other six no matter how much the gods pounded at it, demanding that T’Challa be returned to them. This union was impossible, T’Challa’s lord father had pronounced, it didn’t matter that mortals were in their image, mortals were profoundly different from them.

T’Challa put her arms around N’Jadaka. Like she had done during their wedding feast: all around them crumbled stones and splintered wood and a howling storm, and N’Jadaka nearly dead in her arms if not for the timely bubble T’Challa had conjured as a water nymph.

Now this castle remained.

And so did T’Challa.

N’Jadaka’s grin was sharp, her laughter sharper. Even her happiness was fierce, roaring and clawing and devouring, no different from the storm around them.

T’Challa loved that.

Her lady wife lived life roaring and clawing and devouring. Greedy for life. Running after impossibilities. T’Challa supposed that it was because bone-deep, N’Jadaka was aware that mortals didn’t have enough time.

 

 

T’Challa named the castle Storm’s End.

That same day N’Jadaka crowned herself as the first Storm Queen, and the other mortal lords and ladies of the stormlands streamed towards her banner, swearing fealty.

N’Jadaka’s personal sigil became the banner of her House: an onyx panther upon a golden field. And she fashioned as the House words _Ours is the Fury._


	3. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "ice cream"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (100 words)

Erika’s surprised to see T’Challa still there, smiling brightly, holding two ice cream cups. 

Even before they finished the ice cream, her cousin says, “I love you.”

It’s so easy to say that. Erika has lied to live, and for a living.

“Really?”

She licks T’Challa’s lower lip, slowly, savoring the chocolate and the cold. Then inside, warm and wet with melted ice cream, at the dip of T’Challa’s tongue. Erika carefully devours the words. Sweet. And if a lie, she’ll just spit them out.

Still steady, T’Challa leans closer.

Erika wants to believe them. She thinks she’s almost there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (100 words)

It’s fine to seethe, yes, with you. To swell with seething. To turn the air sharp and unpleasantly heavy. To spill over. To claw and tear through like lightning. To rage in the jagged tones of thunder. It’s fine to not be calm, with you. I do not love you, but it is fine to  _be_ , with you. I think you agree. You rain it down. Rain in fine blinding sheets. Rain whose roaring is so steady it ceases to be noise. It is a comfort.

 

N’Jadaka on T’Challa

English translation   
crumpled note paper  
From  _The Year of Two Queens_

 


End file.
